Secret bien caché
by Missnoire84
Summary: Et si tout ne nous avez pas été raconté? Et si certains mystère nous été dévoilé? Voici ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira cher lecteur.
1. Premier mystere

Salut a tous! bienvenu sur ma toute première fanfiction publié, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de la suivre.

Je tiens a préciser que tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de J.K. Rowling notre héros à nous fanfiqueur.

Bonne lecture!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

5 juin 1980

Au manoir Malfoy :

C'était une nuit très noir lorsqu'une ombre arriva devant le manoir Malfoy.

la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au long cheveux blond.

L'ombre remit à cet homme un tas de couvertures.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

31 juillet 1980

Hôpital St Mangouste :

A 22h cette nuit là Lily Potter était en plein accouchement, son mari ainsi que ses amis patienter dans le couloir tandis que les medicomages se pressaient autour d'elle.

Après une heure de souffrances ce fut la libération pour Lily et la naissance du petit Harry James Potter qui fut immédiatement emmené pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Ce fut donc au bout de deux heures d'attente que James put enfin rencontrer son fils. Dire qu'il était heureux serait un euphémisme tant sa joie était immense. Malgré la menace qu'était le Seigneur des ténèbres.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

31 octobre 1980

Demeure des Jeux Du Sort :

Dans une petite pièce sombre du sous sol un homme encapuchonné était penché sur un chaudron. Après quelque minutes il sorti de ce chaudron une petite fille à la peau légèrement halé, ayant des cheveux noir d'ébène et des yeux bleu topaze.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

31 mars 1981 à 23h30

Maison des Potter :

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, amour.

- Je vais voir comment va Harry.

- Attention il s'était endormi!

James monta donc les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'Harry. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il écouta pour savoir s'il s'était réveillé.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il entra dans la pièce qui était plongé dans la pénombre, referma la porte puis ce retourna vers le berceau.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était là au milieu de la chambre les yeux poser sur le bébé endormi sans aucune expression sur le visage.

Il la détailla de haut en bas et se rendit alors compte qu'avec ses cheveux mi-long, noir et frisé, ses yeux bleu et ses traits fin, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop a sa défunte mère, tout en étant très jeune, 16 ou 17 ans tout au plus.

Il s'approcha silencieusement afin de ne pas la brusquer. Elle se retourna alors vers lui sans rien dire.

Harry se mis a pleurer juste à ce moment là, James le prit donc dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il l'embrassa sur le front mais celui-ci ne sembler vouloir se calmer. James se retourna vers la jeune fille qui les observait en silence, soudain il lui tendit le bébé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et mima les précédents gestes de James, elle le berça donc doucement et lui embrassa le front.

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'Harry se rendormi avec un visage souriant. A ce moment James s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui embrassa délicatement le front. Elle lui souris alors gentillement puis reposa le bébé dans son berceau, puis après un petit mouvement disparut.

Et ce fut ainsi tous les soir suivants. James montait voir Harry, elle était là à le regarder et lorsque James entrait elle lui souriait puis ses yeux retourner fixait Harry.

Au bout de deux semaines ainsi James n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui parler. Malgré cela il s'était décidé, suivant son instinct, il ouvrit pour elle un compte a Gringots, il y avait mis un peu d'or et le titre de propriété de l'ancienne maison de ses parents qu'il n'utilisait plus.

Ce soir là, il s'approcha donc d'elle par derrière et lui mis autour du cou une fine chaîne sur laquelle pendait une petite clé.

Elle le regarda alors sans comprendre, il se mit donc a lui parler, lui expliquant qui il était, ce qu'il avait vécu, ses craintes pour sa famille qui était menacé par Voldemort, il finit par lui dire qu'il appréciait de la voir, elle qui ressemblait tant à sa mère.

C'est alors qu'il lui dit qu'il la considérait comme un membre de sa famille et que par conséquent il lui donner un endroit pour vivre ainsi que de quoi vivre.

Elle ne parla toujours pas mais lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'en alla.

Ainsi, elle continuait à venir et James pouvait lui parler de toute ses craintes même si elle ne lui répondait jamais.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

5 Juin 1986:

Dans un Manoir isolé dans la lande irlandaise.

Aujourd'hui tous les membres de la famille Malfoy était réuni pour fêter les six ans du plus jeune héritier Malfoy.

Les adultes étaient attablés face à de succulent gâteaux accompagné de thés.

Tous les enfants jouaient dans le grand jardin, enfin pas tous. Drago se baladait seul dans ce grand jardin, ses cousins et cousines ne voulaient jamais jouer avec lui, alors il s'occupait à poursuivre un papillon.

A force de ne regarder que le papillon Drago se perdit dans les tréfonds de ce si grand jardin, il se mit alors à regarder autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver la sortie. Ne la trouvant pas il perdit espoir et se mit à pleurer en appelant ses parents.

Au bout de quelques minutes sans aucune réponse, il s'asseya par terre et se laissa aller à pleurer. C'est alors qu'une petite demoiselle pas plus âgé que lui sortie d'un buisson en le regardant.

Drago s'arrêta de pleurer et la regarda, c'est alors qu'elle se mit à courir,celui-ci se relevant rapidement, la suivi comme il put, de peur d'être à nouveau seul.

Lorsqu'il ralentissait à cause de la fatigue, elle ralentissait tant et si bien qu'il finir par marcher tous les deux malgré la distance qui les séparaient.

Au bout d'un certain temps, au détour d'un bosquet, elle disparue, c'est alors que Drago se rendit compte qu'il été de retour devant le vieux manoir.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer car la nuit commencer à tomber.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

5 juin 1987:

De retour au manoir Malfoy en Irlande.

Alors que les adultes étaient en pleine discussion Drago ne suivi pas ses cousins, mais parti en direction du fond du jardin, avec comme seul idée de retrouver la petite fille qui l'avait aidé l'année d'avant et de la remercier.

Une fois au fond du jardin, Drago observa les alentours mais ne vit personne. Il eu une idée, il s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était là en train de la regarder. Il se releva alors, ses larmes ayant totalement disparues, il souriait à pleine dent tant il était heureux de la revoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui dit merci, puis il reparti en direction du manoir.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

5 juin 1988:

Toujours au même endroit.

Drago se baladait dans le jardin pour s'occuper. Il se trouvait devant un magnifique rosier de rose rouge en fleur. Il s'enivrait du parfum envoutant des roses lorsqu'il sentit un baiser sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui l'avait embrassé.

C'était elle! Elle lui souriait gentillement, ses yeux bleu ciel brillait de mille éclat. Drago était ravi de la revoir. Il se mit à lui poser plein de question. Elle ne répondit pas mais continuait à lui sourire. Il essaya de lui parler mais elle ne disait toujours rien.

Il décida alors de l'emmener voir toutes les jolies fleurs qu'il avait vu, il l'attrapa par la main et se dirigea vers la serre. Il lui montra les bleuets en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait de bleuets.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour répéter bleuet puis le regarda lui.

Il sourit et l'emmena voir les roses blanches. Il lui montra touts les fleurs et lui apprit leurs noms.

Puis il se montra du doigt en disant son prénom, elle répéta et l'imita et lui donna son prénom à elle. Il était très content en retournant au manoir car il avait revu son amie et savait qu'elle s'appelait Isabella.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensait même si vous n'aimait pas!


	2. Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale

Chapitre 2: Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale

Le 31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow

Un éclair vert dans le ciel, une maison qui s'écroule, les cris d'un bébé et une ombre qui s'approche des ruines, semblant chercher quelque chose; une autre lumiere, bleu cette fois, puis l'ombre a disparue avec dans les bras un tas de couvertures. Soudain un bruit assourdissant une moto semble s'approcher des ruines où un géant essaya de retrouver l'enfant.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Même nuit, Privet Drive.

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe argenté et des lunettes en demi lune discutait avec une femme à l'aspect sévère.

- Hagrid ne devrait plus tarder!

Il y eu alors un bruit assourdissant et une moto arriva, dessu un géant qui descendit et s'approcha des deux personnes présentes .

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter fut laissé devant la prote des Dursley ce 31 octobre, avec une lettre de Dumbledore contenant toute les expliquations concernant l'enfant.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le 31 juillet 1991.

Ce fut le jour où Hagrid du aller chercher Harry Potter chez les Dursley afin de lui remettre sa lettre de Poudlard.

Hagrid emmena Harry faire ses achats pour la rentrée sur le chemin de traverse.

Quelques jours plus tôt deux autres personnes reçurent leur lettre pour Poudlard. Le premier Drago Malfoy qui avait été élevé par ses parents dans le manoir Malfoy. La reception de cette lettre tant attendu ravi toute la famille. Il fut prévu que les achats attendraient le 31 juillet. Ainsi ils pourraient tout trois se rendre au chemin de traverse.

L'autre enfant était Harry Riddle, un jeune gaçon simple, généreux et très heureux. Sa mère Isabella Riddle avait toujours prit grand soin de son fils et lui avait donné tout l'amour dont un enfant avait besoin. Ainsi lors de la reception de la lettre Isabella montra à son fils tout le plaisir qu'il lui faisait et lui promit de l'emmener faire ses achats le 31 juillet prochain.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le 31 juillet 1991, donc sur le chemin de traverse trois jeunes garçons allaient se rencontrer sans savoir que leur destin était déjà étroitement lié.

Harry accompagné d'Hagrid passa d'abord à Gringots pour retirer de l'argent et récupérer quelque chose pour Dumbledore. Une fois sortit, ils allèrent chez Madame Guipure pour chercher les tenues de Harry. Là bas il rencontra Drago Malfoy, un jeune garçon qui lui apparue arrogant et trop fier. Drago avait été laissé chez madame Guipure par ses parents car ceux-ci étaient allé chercher le reste de ses affaires. Après la famille Malfoy iraient choisir un animale de compagnie pour Drago.

C'est à l'animalerie magique que Drago fit la rencontre de Harry Riddle et de sa mère Isabella. Isabella était en train d'offrir un magnifique chaton de la race des chatians une race rare et cher, mais l'animal serait très fidèle et très protecteur envers son maitre. Drago lui choisi un hibou grand duc noir, que ses parents payèrent pendant qu'il discutait avec l'autre garçon. Il esperait pouvoir devenir son ami.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. Toi aussi tu rentre à Poudlard cette année? Tu crois que tu sera dans quel maison? Moi j'espère Serpentard si jamais on m'envoi à Poufsouffle, je partirait sur le champ.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, mais ma mère me dit que quelque soit la maison, elle sera fière de moi, alors j'attend de voir. Moi je m'appelle Harry Riddle je suis Heureux de t'avoir rencontré Drago. Au revoir et à bientôt dans le train.

- Au revoir!

- Alors Drago , mon chéri tu t'es fait un nouvel ami.(Narcissa Malfoy au cas ou vous n'ariez pas deviné)

- Il a l'air charmant et de bonne souche, sa mère semblait vraiment riche. Bien rentrons maintenant.( et Lucius)

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

- Étrange, très étrange.

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange?

- Que cette baguette vous ai choisit monsieur Potter. Vous savez je me souvient de toute les baguettes que j'ai vendues, et le phénix qui à fournit la plume présente dans votre baguette n'a fournit qu'une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous ai choisi quand on sait que c'est sa jumelle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. Après tout vous-savez-qui a fait de grandes choses, afreuses certe, mais de grandes choses.

C'est en sortant de chez Ollivanders que Harry et Hagrid rencontrèrent Isabella et Harry Riddle. La rencontre fut très courte juste le temps de se présenter, tous quatre avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Le soir venue Harry fut raccompagné par Hagrid jusque chez les Dursley où il devrait attendre le premier septembre pour prendre le train qui le menerait jusqu'à Poudlard.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

1er septembre 1991, Quai 9 ¾.

Alors que Harry était en train de monter dans le Poudlard Express avec l'aide de Fred et George, Drago de son coté disait au revoir à ses parents et Ry embrassait sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se séparer de sa mère pour une si longue période, jusqu'à maintenant son éducation avait été faite à domicile et par sa mère.

Le voyage fut plutôt calme pour tout trois, Harry fit le voyage avec Ron, il rencontrèrent Hermione, Neville à la recherche de son crapaud et de Drago accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Cette dernière rencontre montra à Harry que Drago ne méritait pas d'être son ami.

Dans le même temps, Ry rencontra Blaize Zambini et Théodore Nott, tous trois partageaient le même compartiment, ils devinrent amis et espéraient le restait malgré leur futur maisons.

- Vous connaissez Drago Malfoy?

- Oui, c'est un fils de sang pur, il est très arrogant et très fier comme sont père et tous les membres de sa famille. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour et que je l'ai trouvé plutôt gentil malgré sa volonté de classer les gens. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être ami avec lui.

- Drago a été élevé dans l'optique des sang pur qui sont supérieurs à tous les autres. Il a donc tendance à se croire supérieur à tout le monde et dons à les rabaisser. Mais bon il suffit de ne pas y faire attention.

Ils discutèrent ainsi tout le long du trajet. Une fois arrivé, tous les élèves descendirent du train , les premières années suivirent Hagrid et arrivèrent à Poudlard sur des barques ne pouvant que contenir au maximum quatre personnes.

Une fois à Poudlard, les premières années furent emmené dans une salle où on les fit patienter. Puis le Professeur Mac Gonnagall vint les chercher et les emmena dans la grande salle.

Après une chanson du Choixpeau magique la cérémonie de répartition commença. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall appelait les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Ainsi Abbot, Hanna fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle et ainsi de suite , puis Granger, Hermione fut envoyé à Gryfondor, Londubat, Neville du ramener le choixpeau qu'il avait oublié d'enlever à l'élève suivant. Au moment où Malfoy, Drago fut appelé, il suffit que le choipeau frôle sa tête pour qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard. Puis ce fut le tour de Nott, Théodore qui fut également envoyé à Serpentard. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Potter, Harry d'être appelé le silence se fit dans la salle tout le monde l'observait et lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Gryfondor, le bruit des applaudissements et des acclamations se fit assourdissant. Les Gryfondor étaient heureux d'avoir dans leur maison le célèbre Harry Potter.

La liste des élèves continua jusqu'à Riddle, Harry qui s'avança jusqu'au tabouret où l'attendait le choixpeau qu'il coiffa. C'est alors qu'une voix dans sa tête se mit à lui parler:

- Hum, beaucoup de courage, très envie de faire ses preuves, très réfléchi et rusé, le mieux pour toi est ..

- Serpentard.

Le dernier mot résonnant dans toute la grande salle, il fut acclamer par sa table et alla s'installer au côté de son nouvel ami Théo.

Il y eu ensuite la répartition de Weasley, Ronald à Gryfondor et enfin ce fut le dernier première années Zambini, Blaise qui fut envoyé à Serpentard et qui rejoignit à sa table ses deux amis Théo et Ry.

- Alors les gars, je vous ai manqué!

- Finalement , nous sommes tout les trois dans la même maison, c'est génial, on va pouvoir rester amis!

- Et en plus on sera toujours dans le même dortoir!

- Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'on le partagera avec Malfoy et ses acolytes. Par contre je vous prévient, moi je veux faire plaisir à ma mère, donc je vais beaucoup travailler, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse.

- On pourra travailler tous les trois à la bibliothèque, comme ça, nous, nous seront parmi les meilleurs à la fin de l'année et nous rapporterons beaucoup de points à notre maison grâce à notre travail.

C'est ainsi que dès les premiers cours ils réussirent mieux que les autres sauf Granger qui était aussi douée qu'eux. Ils travaillaient tous les soir à la bibliothèque à quelques table de Granger. Drago était toujours auprès d'eux son intérêt pour Ry ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais il en eu vite assez de les voir travailler et les laissa tranquille. Lors du premier cour de vol Harry fut sélectionné pour devenir l'attrapeur des Gryfondor grâce à Drago, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Le premier match de la saison fut gagné par Gryfondor malgré les problèmes rencontrer par Harry qui faillit tomber de son balais, mais attrapa le vif d'or ou plutôt le goba!

Puis il y eu l'attaque du Troll le soir d'halloween, mais il fut maitrisé par Harry et Ron.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tous ceux-ci finissaient leur repas ensemble sauf trois premières années qui avaient prit des provisions et s'étaient installés dans leur dortoir.

- C'est bizarre qu'un troll est pu entrer dans le château, vous ne trouvez pas?

- M'en fou, ma mère ma dit que presque chaque année ou je serait ici, il se passerait des trucs bizarre et m'as dit qu'elles concernant toutes Harry Potter. Alors je veux pas me mettre en danger en essayant de comprendre quelques chose que l'on nous expliquera sans doute une fois tout danger écarté.

- Et bien, elle en sais des chose ta mère!

- Et en plus elle est très belle et très gentille!

- Ma mère est une voyante, elle a toujours su prédire l'avenir et elle ne veux pas que je me mette en danger et moi je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Donc je ne fait que travailler et m'amuser avec vous deux.

- Alors nous ne nous mettrons jamais en dangers pour comprendre ce que fait Potter. On restera toujours tous les trois. C'est promis?

- Promis!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent et Harry et Ron restèrent à Poudlard, pendant que Hermione, Drago, Blaise , Théo et Ry rentrèrent chez eux sauf Blaise et Théo qui allèrent chez Ry.

Au retour des vaccances les choses se précipitèrent, Gryfondor remporta le match contre poufsouffle malgré qu'il fut arbitré par Rogue. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Drago eurent une retenue dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. La fin de l'année arrivé à grand pas et c'est là, alors que Harry été à l'infirmerie, que les événements furent expliqué aux élèves. La pierre philosophale, Voldemort ayant prit possession de Quirrell pour la volé. Mais l'intervention de Potter et la disparition de nouveau de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La coupe des quatres maisons fut remporté; grâce à quelques points de dernières minutes données par Dumbledore; par Gryfondor. Et enfin tous les élèves prirent les Poudlard Expresse pour rentrer chez eux . Blaise, Théo et Ry avait prévu de s'inviter à tour de rôle pour pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances.

Enfin sur le quai tous les enfants dire au revoir à leurs amis et savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

NDA: Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, il dévoile déjà beaucoup de secret mais il en reste encore énormément à découvrir. A très bientôt pour la suite.

Cikou: Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que cela continuera a te plaire

Grispoils: Il est tout à fait volontaire que tu ne comprennes pas tout il y a dans cette histoire beaucoup de secret qui sont comme le tritre l'indique bien caché, ce que je peut te dire c'est que tu ne pourra comprendre vraiment que tout à la fin lorsque tout sera revelé. Tu as mit le doigt sur quelque chose, je tiens à te rappeler un autre tas de couverture!

Je voulait préciser que ici j'ai deux Harry, Harry potter que je nomerai Harry et Harry Riddle que je nommerai Ry. Le fait qu'il s'appelle Riddle a une grande importance mais vous ne pourrait le comprendre qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire. Pour ceux ou celle qui ont lut les livres en anglais je pense que vous reconnaitrait rapidement ce nom qui a été choisit exprès.

Voilà j'ai fini Merci de continuer à me lire et à très bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets

NDA: Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me lire, et désolé du retard. Voici enfin la suite qui est je l'espère très attendu. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3: Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets

Le 31 juillet 1992, Privet Drive:

Alors que cette journée s'annonçait vraiment très ennuyante pour Harry, il eut la surprise de recevoir, le soir pendant le diné spéciale de son oncle, la visite de Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Cette visite lui causa beaucoup de problème, avec son oncle, mais également le ministère de la magie.

Heureusement il fut libéré de sa prison par Fred, George et Ron et put finir ses vacances au terrier chez les Weasley.

Les vacances furent bien plus agréable pour Drago Malfoy avec quand même quelques problèmes, Arthur Weasley et sa loi de protection des moldus qui causait beaucoup de soucis à son père Lucius.

Pour Ry ces vacances furent extraordinaire, sa mère ayant accepté d'inviter ses deux amis, ils purent ainsi faire du Quidditch dans le jardin, faire des pique-niques, se promener dans les bois, ils étaient toujours accompagné d'Isabella qui leur donner des explications sur les animaux rencontrés, les plantes observés. Ils apprirent donc en s'amusant. Elle fut également là pour aider au devoir de vacances.

Et c'est donc au mois d'août que tout le monde se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse pour les achats de la rentrées. Ils se rendirent tous chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockart. C'est là qu'ils apprirent que ce serait Lockart lui même leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Après une dispute mémorable entre les Malfoy et les Weasley, ou les pères se battirent, tout le monde se sépara pour finir ses achats puis se fut le retour à la maison.

Ils prirent tous le Poudlard Express le premier septembre de cette année, enfin tous sauf Harry et Ron qui ne purent passer la barrière de King Cross. C'est pour cela qu'ils suivirent le train à l'aide de la ford Anglia de Mr Weasley . Malheureusement leur voyage et leur arrivé ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Ils furent accueilli par le professeur Rogue qui les mena à son bureau rapidement rejoint par les professeurs Mac Gonnagall et Dumbledore qui semblaient tout deux très déçus par leurs agissement. Ils ne furent cependant pas renvoyé mais écopèrent d'une punition chacun.

L'année débuta ainsi, les Gryffondor fêtèrent leur héros, Drago était furieux qu'ils ne furent pas renvoyé, Lockart lui craignait une baisse de sa popularité, pour tous les autres rien de spécial n'était arrivé.

- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été renvoyé, bon sang!

- Et pourquoi tu veux tant qu'il le soit?

- Laisse les tranquilles voyons, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

- Si ils m'ont fait quelques chose, ils existent et se pavanent dans les couloirs en se croyant les maitres des lieux!

- Ah bon, il m'avait semblait que c'était plutôt toi ça!

- AH AH AH AH AH AH! elle est bonne celle-là Ry!

- Merci Théo, mais je crois que sa majesté n'a pas apprécié.

Pendant que les trois compères rigolaient, Drago était parti furieux en claquant la porte de son dortoir. Ce fut lors de du bal d'Halloween que les problème commencèrent pour Harry et ses amis. Alors que tous le monde sortait de la grande salle après la fête, ils furent découvert prés de la scène de crime où Miss Teigne pendu semblait morte. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, Rusard accusait déjà Harry Potter de l'assassina de sa chatte. Le directeur renvoya tous les élèves dans leur dortoir et s'isola avec les trois personnes ayant découvert le crime et quelques professeurs.

- Bientôt ce sera le tour des sang de bourbe!

- Drago tais toi! Tu nous empêche de travailler.

- La chambre des secrets à été rouverte et toi tu ne pense qu'à travailler . Mais c'est notre montée en puissance, nous serons respectés et amènerons la peur sur notre passage!

- Moi je veux être respecté pour mes actions et je veux pouvoir en être fier, je ne veux pas faire peur aux autres.

- Je te comprendrais jamais Ry!

- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs (Bordeau chenel! Désolé l'auteur débloque! Que voulez vous trop de pressions!)

- Pff!

- Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec Théo, mais il est tard et demain on a cours, alors nous on va aller se couchés, bonne nuit à tous les deux!

- Attendez je viens aussi, je suis fatigué de l'écouter.

Après cette première attaque l'inquiétude était clairement visible sur le visage de tout les élèves. Harry du supporter la suspicion le concernant.

Pendant le premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry dut affronter Drago dont le père avait offert sept nimbus 2001 pour faire entré son fils dans l'équipe. Harry était poursuivit par un cognard fou, mais il réussi malgré tout à attraper le vif d'or qui été juste au dessus de l'oreille de Malfoy. Celui-ci subit un humiliante défaite et un sermon de la part de son capitaine. Le cognard fou ayant cassé le bras de Harry et le professeur Lockart ayant essayé de le ressouder, Harry du passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour faire repousser tous les os de son bras.

Le lendemain matin l'annonce de l'attaque de Colin Crevey avait fait le tour de toute l'école. De nombreuses rumeures accusaient Potter qui sous le coup de l'énervement d'avoir était prit en photo par colin blesser l'aurai amener à l'attaquer. Après cette seconde attaque une annonce indiqua qu'un club de duel était créer et que les élèves souhaitant y participer pouvaient s'inscrire.

Lors de la première réunion le professeur Lockart ayant pour partenaire le professeur Rogue, fit un vol plané après avoir subit un sort de désarmement de la part de son partenaire. Après cela tout les élèves furent mit deux par deux pour des combats individuelles en leur demandant de ne faire que désarmer leurs adversaires. Seulement très rapidement ce fut le chaos dans la salle et Harry fut choisi pour se battre devant tout le monde face à Drago. Celui-ci utilisant un sortilège sur le conseil du professeur Rogue lança sur Harry un serpent. Lockart en voulant débarrasser Harry du serpent l'envoya sur Justin Flint-Flecher. C'est alors que Harry se mit à parler au serpent. Là de nouveau problème commencèrent pour Harry. Le fait qu'il parla Fourchelangue amena les autres à penser qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. A la suite de ceci tout le monde se mit à le fuir. Malheureusement il fut le premier à découvrir les nouvelles victimes d'une seconde attaque. Justin et Nick quasi-sans-tête avait était attaqué pendant les cours. Tous virent le professeur Mac Gonnagall accompagner Harry Potter jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Comme aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis celle de Justin et Nick la plupart des gens pensait que l'héritier avait cessé ses activité et donc les professeurs ne furent plus obligés d'accompagner les élèves jusqu'à leur prochaine salle de cour. Le proffesseur Lockart ne cesser de dire à qui voulez bien l'entendre qu'il avait fait fuir l'héritier de serpentard et afin de ramener la joie et la bonne humeur il décida de faire de la saint Valentin une journée exceptionnelle.

Avec l'école décoré en rose avec des petits coeurs et des nains déguisés en cupidon charger de transmettre des messages d'amour anonymes. D'ailleur entre deux cours Potter qui essayait de fuir un de ces cupidons subit une humiliation de la part de celui-ci qui déchira son sac déversant son contenu sur le sol et l'immobilisa afin de lui chanter son message.

Drago se moqua de lui et de Ginny présente et qu'il soupçonnait d'être à l'origine du message chanté tout à fait affreux et absolument pas romantique.. Après cela tout le monde se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, en chemin Malfoy continuer de rire au dépend de Potter.

- Quel nullité ce poème, elle n'a vraiment pas de goût cette gamine!

- Tu ne t'arrête jamais de te moquer des autres!

- Oh Ry! Toi aussi tu as reçu un message d'un amour secret?

- T'es pathétique Malfoy!

- En fait, il n'en a pas reçu alors qu'il en voulait, il est jaloux de Potter! Mais tu restera le Tombeur de Poudlard Draginouchet!

- La ferme Parkinson!

- Ah Ah Ah Ah! Drago est jaloux! Tu veux un mot d'amour mon petit chou!

Malfoy parti donc furieux contre ses camardes qui continuèrent d'en rire.

Une nouvelle attaque eu lieu le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryfondor à Poufsoufle, ce qui entraîna son annulation. Il s'agissait de Dauclair, Penelope et de Granger qui furent retrouvés pétrifié à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

L'humeur de Potter et Weasley en devint très triste tout comme Percy qui semblait tout très perturbé. Dans le même temps Ginny Weasley semblait très touché par les attaques.

Les cours reprirent donc dans une ambiance de peur et de crainte. L'avantage de cette nouvelle attaque permit au élèves de cesse de soupçonner Potter d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Jamais il ne se serait attaqué à Granger qui est sa meilleur amie. Un jour on apprit le dépard de Hagrid et la mise à pied de Dumbledore.

Depuis ce jour Drago se baladait dans Poudlard avec des airs de propriétaire. Cependant de nouveaux problèmes se présentèrent. Un second message apparu annonçant l'enlèvement d'un élève qui se trouvait être Ginny Weasley.

Tous les élèves furent donc cantonné dans leur salle communes et allaient être renvoyé chez eux. C'était la fin de Poudlard tous les cours été suspendu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et l'école serait bientôt interdite au élèves. La nuit fut donc agité et difficile pour tout le monde. L'inquiétude de ne pouvoir continuer leurs études étaient grandes pour tous.

- Si l'école ferme , on va faire quoi?

- Peut être aller dans une autre école, mes parents choisiraient Durmstrang à coup sur!

- Ma mère préfèrera BeauxBaton!

- Cela veux dire qu'il y a des chances que l'on ne se voit plus après!

- On pourra se voir pendant les vacances!

- C'est nul, tout ça à cause de l'héritier de Serpentard et de ses idées extrémistes.

- Peut être Potter va-t-il trouver qui c'est et on l'arrêtera. Dans ce cas là on pourra continuer nos études ici tous les trois.

- A votre avis qu'est ce qu'il fait Potter?

- Sans doute qu'il à trouver comment la sauver, après tout c'est la sœur de son meilleur ami!

- J'espère!

- Et vous pensez que c'est quoi la chose qui se cache dans la chambre des secrets?

- Quel animal peut bien pétrifier les gens?

Ils discutèrent sur Potter, la chambre des secrets et l'avenir de Poudlard pendant une grande partie de la nuit, ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

Lorsque tous les élèves descendirent ce matin là, ils eurent la grande surprise d'apprendre que Ginny Weasley avait été sauvé par Harry Potter. Ils apprirent également que le professeur Lockart avait perdu la mémoire et ne serait donc plus en mesure d'assurer ses cours.

D'après les rumeurs qui couraient, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avait trouvé l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et Lockart étant le professeur de défense contre les force du mal, il avait été designé par les autres professeurs pour sauver Ginny. Donc Potter et weasley avait cherché à l'aider dans sa mission. Celui-ci cherchant à s'enfuir, ils l'avaient forcé à les accompagner pour secourir Ginny.

Ils étaient donc tous trois entrés dans la chambre des secrets. A un moment le professeur Lockart essaya de leur lancer un sort d'oubliette mais en utilisant la baguette cassé de Weasley, le sortilège se retourna contre lui et entraîna un éboulement qui sépara Potter de ses deux compagnons d'aventure.

Potter partie donc pour secourir Ginny seul. Sur place il du affronter le Basilic, serpent tueur, il eu la chance d'obtenir l'aide de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, et du choixpeau magique qui lui donna l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le phénix creva les yeux mortel du Basilic et Potter put ainsi transpercer la palais du serpent à l'aide de l'épée. Malgré sa mort le basilic réussi à empoisonner Potter car une dent lui transperça le bras et s'arracha lorsqu'il le ressortie de la gueule du serpent.

Mais Potter grâce au larme de Fumseck s'en sortie sans trop de blessure et réussi à sauver Ginny . Dumbledore revint à Poudlard; il put donc s'occuper des quatre revenants de la chambre des secrets.

Le lendemain donc on vit revenir Hagrid qui avait de ce fait été innocenté par Potter. Les cours de défense contre les force du mal furent annulé pour cause d'incapacité du professeur, celui-ci ayant perdu la mémoire.

L'année se finit donc avec la victoire de Potter. Dans le même temps Drago sembla furieux, mais seul quelques personnes connaissait les raisons exacte de cette fureur.

- Alors vous viendrez pour les vacances? Ma mère insiste pour que vous veniez dès la mi-juillet. Après ce sera dangereux elle m'a dit.

- C'est promis on en parle à nos parents dès qu'on rentre. On t'enverra un hibou pour t'informer de leur décision.

- Bonne vacances les amis.

C'est sur le quai de King Cross que Blaize, Théo et Ry se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

NDA: Je m'excuse d'avances pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographes!

Rewiew:

adenoide: Pour James il ne s'agit pas d'une parfaite inconnu elle ressemble trop à sa mère , à ses yeux elle est forcement de sa famille mais à quel degrés mystère? Tu as mit le doigt sur pas mal des mystères présent dans la fic mais je croit que tu ne l'es as pas très bien compris; Merci pour ta rewiew et à bientôt pour la suite.

A suivre...

NDA: A très bientôt j'espère!


	4. Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban

Chapitre 4: Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'azkaban

A peine arrivé chez lui Ry reçu deux hiboux qui lui apportaient les réponses positives de ses amis. Il descendit donc immédiatement prévenir sa mère .

- Mère, Blaize et Théo ont déjà envoyés un hibou, pour me dire que leurs parents sont d'accord pour qu'ils passent leur vacances à la maison. Quand est ce que nous irons les chercher.

- Nous irons dès le 20 juillet et ils pourront rester jusqu'au premier septembre, nous les accompagnerons à Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express .Que leur parents ne s'inquiètent pas la maison est très grandement sécurisé.

- Mère pourquoi disiez vous qu'il y aurait un danger après le 30 juillet?

- Ne t'occupe pas de tout cela mon chéri, je veille sur toi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

- Je t'aime maman !

- Moi aussi mon chéri!

Isabella prit son fils dans ses bras pour un gros câlin rassurant son fils.

- Je vais de ce pas leur envoyer ma réponse . Merci mère.

- Fais vite le repas est prêt!

- Oui mère!

Ainsi le 20 juillet , Blaize et Théo accompagnés de leur parents attendaient l'arrivé de leur ami et sa mère à la terrasse de Fortarôme en mangeant une glace.

- Blaizou, Théo!

- Ry!

Il y eu alors une grande séance de câlins de la part des 3 jeunes très heureux de se revoir.

- Bonjour Mrs Riddle.

- Messieurs, Dames, Zambini et Nott, alors aucun regret quand au fait de vous séparer de vos enfants pendant plus d'un mois?

- Bien au contraire ma chère, nous allons en profiter pour partir en vacances, une seconde lune de miel pour nous, il est si rare que nos deux enfants soit loin de nous que nous avons décidez d'en profiter cela ne risque pas de se reproduire de si tôt

- Et pour nous et bien nous allons voir de la famille en Australie. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes parents, ils n'aiment guère se déplacer donc c'est a nous d'y aller mais avec des enfants il n'est pas toujours aisé de se déplacer dans la famille.

- Je m'occuperai de les amener au Poudlard Express si cela vous convient, je me ferai une joie de les accompagner également pour faire leurs achats de la rentrée ainsi vous aurez plus de temps pour vous pendant ces vacances.

- Merci beaucoup de prendre soin de nos petits anges, voici de quoi acheter leurs fournitures pour la rentrée.

- Si cela n'est pas suffisant nous vous enverrons d'avantage, n'hésitai pas à nous le demander.

- Mon aimé, nous ferions mieux d'y aller sinon nous allons rater notre créneaux de transplanage et vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons aller aux Bahamas sans cela.

- Vous avez raison ma chère, et bien Mrs Riddle encore merci de prendre en charge notre fils pendant les vacances , vous nous offrez un peu de liberté, à très bientôt à la rentrée de notre fils. Monsieur et madame Nott passez de bonnes vacances profitaient de voir toutes votre famille et à bientôt.

Pendant que Monsieur Zambini faisait ses au revoir très formel , madame elle en profitait pour embrasser son fils et dire au revoir de manière plus chaleureuse à la personne qui lui permet ces petites vacances.

- Au revoir mère, amusez vous bien, reposez vous et revenez nous en pleine forme.

- Je vous le promet mon fils, et vous ne faite point de bêtises et obéissait à Mrs Riddle, je ne veux pas que vous ameniez le déshonneur sur notre famille.

- Votre mère a raison, montrez vous digne de la faveur qui vous est faite par Mrs Riddle.

Ainsi tout le monde partis vers le lieu où ils étaient attendus. Mrs Riddle accompagna les enfants faire leurs achats pour la rentrée prochaine, une fois tout cela terminé il se dirigèrent vers chez les Riddle.

Une fois rentré chez Ry les trois enfants montèrent ranger leur nouvelles affaires pour Ry, et s'installer pour les deux autres. Ry leur fit visiter la demeure, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller jusque dans le jardin que déjà Isabella les appelaient pour diner. Isabella avait préparer un vrai délice pour recevoir ses invités. Une fois qu'ils eurent trop mangés, elle les envoya se coucher.

- Allez tout le monde au lit. Demain matin vous ferez vos devoirs de vacances et l'après midi vous pourrez jouer . Ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que vos devoir soit terminés, après si vous voulez je vous montrerait de nouveaux sorts, des potions que vous apprendrez l'année prochaine.

- Merci maman , nous adorerions découvrir notre futur programme. Bonne nuit , à demain.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses invités

Les vacances se passèrent ainsi , entre études studieuses ou découverte du futur programme le matin et l'amusement l'après midi. Isabella participait toujours aussi bien avec ses connaissances que pour augmenter le jeu de quelques difficultés.

Puis ce fut la rentrée, Isabella les accompagna jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ et les laissa monter dans le train après un dernier baiser sur le front des trois jeunes hommes qui appréciez cette attention très tendre. Elle leur fit promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises, de continuer à travailler et de lui envoyer régulièrement des hiboux pour lui donner de leurs nouvelles.

Dès que le train s'éloigna au point ou il ne pouvaient plus voir Mrs Riddle, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et commencèrent a discuter.

- Hey les gars vous savez ce que j'ai entendu!

- Quoi?

- Tout à l'heure deux septièmes années discutaient de Potter. Ils disaient que Potter semblait serein malgré l'évasion de Sirius Black. Vous vous rendez compte Black en liberté. Blaize eu un frisson en disant cela.

- Depuis quand s'est-il évadé? Pourquoi ne le savions nous pas? Demanda Théo.

- Ma mère n'est pas abonnée à la gazette , c'est parce que selon elle la gazette ne donne que les informations autorisés par le ministère et que des informations non libre ne sont pas entièrement vrai donc nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles pendant les vacances.

- Mes parents traitent la gazette de torchon, alors je comprend la position de ta mère.

- Mais vous vous imaginez que Black s'est évadé.

- Oui Théo

- Tu sais y a que Potter qui est en danger nous n'avons pas à nous inquiété.

- C'est pas ça, Black été le bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'il arrivait à retrouver son maitre, il risquerait de le ramener à la vie et là la guerre recommencerai, c'est affreux.

- Il ne faut pas être alarmiste, il vaut mieux attendre sans doute va-t-il être rattraper par le ministère.

- Cela m'étonnerais ce sont tous des empotés. Ils ne seraient pas capable d'attraper un escargot.

- Que vous êtes méchants, de plus cette histoire ne nous concerne pas, en revanche moi j'attends avec impatience la première sortie à prés au lard, je veux voir la cabane hurlante et il y la poste peut être même Zonko.

- C'est ce qui est le plus intéressant c'est sur. Mais il faut penser à nos études aussi, nous devons rester les meilleurs.

- De toute façon il n'y a personne pour nous concurrencer, même Dray qui passe plus de temps à embêter les Griffy qu'à travailler est loin de pouvoir nous battre.

Et le voyage se passa ainsi entre discussion sérieuse et moquerie, jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête brusquement. Tout les élèves passèrent la tête par les portes des compartiments.

- Mais que se passe-t-ils.

- Tu voit quelques chose Ry?

- Non, les lumières se sont éteintes.

- C'est étrange, vous ressentaient ce froid?

Des détraqueurs venaient de monter dans le train à la recherche de Sirius Black, ils amenèrent la terreur dans le compartiment de nos trois comparse, Ry s'évanouit. Il entendit un cri aiguë suivi d'un rire froid. Les détraqueurs partirent malgré tout et Blaize et Théo réveillèrent leur ami évanouit.

- Ry, Ry, réveille-toi!

- Hummmmmmmmmmm!

- Enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu t'es évanouit, c'est à cause du détraqueur.

- Qui a crier?

- Euh. Les deux amis se regardèrent.

- Personne n'a crier Ry!

Ry semblait choqué, Blaize sorti du chocolat de sa valise et le tendit à son ami, lui indiquant de le manger.

- Le chocolat c'est bon lorsque l'on a perdu le sourire, tiens Théo manges-en un peu aussi. Dit-il en croquant dans un gros morceau de chocolat.

Le voyage se finit donc dans une humeur moins joyeuse. Tous trois été pensifs concernant différentes choses. Ry se posait des questions sur ce qu'il avait entendu et Théo et Blaize eux se demander pourquoi les détraqueurs avaient fouillés le train. Il été logique que Black ne s'y cachait pas.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tout trois à leur table dans la grande salle, ils apprirent que Ry n'avait pas été le seul à s'évanouir. Il se promit d'en parler à sa mère par hibou, cela le turlupinait. Il n'acceptait pas de s'être évanouit ainsi devant ses amis. Les cours commencèrent donc avec les pitreries de Malfoy et l'agacement de Potter.( Et oui comme dans l'oeuvre originale Harry s'est évanouit et Malfoy l'ayant appris se moquaient de lui)

Deux nouveaux professeurs avaient rejoint l'équipe enseignante. Le professeur Lupin qui reprenait la place maudite de professeur de défense contre les force du mal et le professeur Hagrid qui remplacer le professeur Brule o pot s'occupant du cour de soin aux créatures magiques.

Nos trois compères avait en option choisi Arithmancie, et études des moldus. Ainsi ils ne purent qu'entendre parler de la mésaventure de Drago avec les hippogryffes. Avec son irrespect légendaire ils n'étaient absolument pas surpris. Mais bien choqué de la comédie qui suivi et qui dura bien deux mois Entre eux ils le traitaient de chochotte à son père. Ils ne voulaient point d'ennui en le lui disant clairement.

Lors de leur premier cours avec le professeur Lupin, ils furent surprit de ses capacités, enfin ils avaient un professeur digne de ce nom, ils rattrapèrent leur retard des années précédentes. Lorsqu'ils étudièrent l'épouvantard aucun d'eux n'eut la chance de l'affronter mais apprécièrent la démonstration. Cependant quelques chose gêna Ry lorsqu'il vit l'apparence prise par l'épouvantard face au professeur, il commença à y réfléchir, mais ne comprit pas immédiatement. En fait c'est lorsque le professeur Rogue le remplaça et qu'il les fit étudiés les loups garous qu'il comprit.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait accepter un tel professeur. Il décida de ne plus s'en inquiéter, le professeur Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait et Ry avait des études à continuer. Le début de cette année fut empreint d'angoisse et d'anxiété, Sirius Black n'avait toujours pas été attrapé et à Poudlard les détraqueurs veillés.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva accompagné de la première sortie à près au lard, Ry , Blaize et Théo en profitèrent pour visiter tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à la fin ils avaient froid alors ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais l'auberge la plus connue de prés au lard. Ils savourèrent leur première bière au beurre en se reposant.

Soudain plusieurs professeurs et le Ministre de la magie entrèrent dans l'auberge et ils s'installèrent à une table proche de la leur. Ils entendirent leur conversation sans vouloir. Ceux-ci parlaient de Sirius Black, ils entendirent le ministre expliquer à Madame Rosmerta, la gérante de l'auberge, comment Sirius Black qui été avant un grand ami de James Potter avait pu le trahir et amené sa mort et celle de sa femme. Ils découvrirent aussi que Black avait été et restait le parrain de Harry Potter. Comment pouvait-on lui laisser de tel pouvoirs sur le survivant. Ils s'imaginaient déjà la réaction de Potter si celui-ci découvrait ces informations.

Ils ne purent discuter longtemps car déjà il était temps de rentrée pour ce préparer car ce soir il y aurai un bal pour fêter Halloween. Le bal d'Halloween eu lieu dans la bonne humeur et l'amusement, ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde du allez se coucher qu'un incident arriva. On les fit tous mener dans la grande salle. Tous essayaient de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ainsi nos trois amis apprirent que Sirius Black avait pénétré le château et essayé de rentré dans le dortoir des Griffy sans y parvenir.

Le professeur Dumbledore fourni à tout le monde des sac de couchages et les informa des événements à venir. La porte de la grande salle fut donc scellé par le professeur Dumbledore et les élèves surveillé par les préfet et préfète en chef. Il fallu peu de temps au surveillant pour amener le silence et que tout le monde soit installé dans un coin de la salle. La nuit se passa ainsi, les étudiants endormis dans la salle et les professeurs cherchant activement Sirius Black aidés par les fantômes et les portraits. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas malheureusement. Cependant de nouvelle protection fut mise en place, tout pour empêcher Sirius Black d'entrée dans Poudlard. Les cours continuèrent malgré l'ambiance apeuré des élèves.

Et noël arriva enfin accompagné de sa bonne humeur qui rendit le sourire à tous les élèves ou presque. La mésaventure d'Halloween fut oublié. Les vacances arrivaient à grand pas. Ry, Théo et Blaize étaient heureux, ils allaient fêter noël tous en famille chez Ry, sa mère ayant invité tout le monde pour que les garçons puissent passer noël avec leur famille mais également leurs amis. De plus cela permettra aux parents d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Étant tous des familles de sang pur, ils étaient bien entendu invités à fêter noël le 24 à midi chez les Malfoy. C'est après cette fête qu'ils se rendront tous chez les Riddle pour un noël plus privé.

Ainsi les vacances arrivèrent avec son lot de devoir donné par les professeurs, notre petit groupe décida alors de les faire au plus vite afin de profiter au mieux de leur vacances c'est pourquoi on les vit beaucoup à la bibliothèque la semaine précédent les vacances. Ils réussir ainsi à faire la moitié des rédactions demandés, ils avaient le matériel nécessaire à leur recherches et se partageaient les recherches, chacun sa matière puis faisaient passer au suivant les résultats trouvés, ainsi il ne refirent pas les recherches faite par leur camarade, ce qui leur fit gagner beaucoup de temps. De plus ils faisaient comme toujours s'entraider et s'expliquer si cela été nécessaire. C'est de cette manière qu'ils avaient réussi à être les premier de leur promotion depuis leur première année. Peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances c'est pourquoi les élèves furent ramenés par le Poudlard express.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le 24 décembre les Riddle retrouvèrent les familles Zambini et Nott devant la porte des Malfoy. Mr Nott toqua à la porte et ils furent invités à entrer par Mr Malfoy qui les accompagna jusque dans la salle de bal ou la soirée se déroulé. Le buffet était toujours aussi magnifiquement décoré très certainement préparé par les elfes de maison. Comme chaque année les Malfoy porté les tenus les plus belle de toutes la soirée Mrs Malfoy était fière de montrer la robe qu'elle avait acheté a Vienne pour fêter noël, elle passa la soirée à en parler et à raconter son voyage à toutes les personnes qui voulaient bien l'entendre. Les adultes étaient donc d'un coté soit à écouter Mrs Malfoy ou bien Mr Malfoy parler de leur activités pendant que leur fils était a l'école. De l'autre cotés de la salle dans les canapés et fauteuils très confortables, les lus jeunes discutaient, ou du moins Drago racontait tout ce que ces parents lui avaient rapporté de leur voyage à Vienne et de à quel point il était déçu de n'avoir pu les accompagnés. Il expliquait à quel point la ville de Vienne était belle en hiver et quels monuments il auraient souhaité visiter. Au bout d'un certain temps Mrs et Mr Zambini, Nott et Riddle s'éloignèrent des Malfoy afin de pouvoir discuter un peu. Ils purent ainsi discuter des résultats scolaires de leurs enfants.

- J'ai remarquer que les notes de mon fils sont excellentes. Je me suis demandé comment il avait réussi. Commença Mr Nott.

- D'aprés ce que mon fils m'a dit, ils travaillent tous les trois ensemble et s'entraide afin de s'assurer les meilleurs notes. Entraina Mrs Zambini.

- Harry a toujours aimé étudier et déjà petit il voulait que je lui montre ce qu'il allait apprendre, de plus il a un don il retient facilement ce qu'on lui montre c'est sans doute grâce a cela qu'il a de bonne note et en plus lorsque je les ait vu étudier cet été on peut voir une veritable entraide dans tout les domaines. Ils partagent toutes les informations qu'ils trouvent , s'expliquent lorsque l'un est perdu. Tous cela fait qu'ils arrivent à rester au meilleur niveau possible et donc d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats de leur promotion. Expliqua Mrs Riddle.

- Ils ont eu de la chance de se trouver, ils ont des caractères très proche, ils aiment tous trois étudier, lire et je pense que le fait de le faire à plusieurs les motivent encore plus. Ajouta Mrs Nott.

- De plus Harry m'a fait part de la mésentente entre les Serpentard et les Griffondor mais cela ne semble pas les concernés ni lui ni Blaize ni même Théo. J'ignorais totalement cette situation à Poudlard. S'informa Mrs Riddle.

- Et pourtant cette petite guerre ne date pas d'hier et elle reste très présente une fois les élèves sortis de Poudlard, car comme on peut le voir ici toutes les personnes invités par les Malfoy sont d'anciens serpentard et on ne verra jamais un Malfoy se lier d'amitié avec une personne n'ayant pas été dans cette maison. Expliqua Mr Zambini.

- Cela signifie que chaque maison ne garde des contact qu'avec des personnes ayant appartenu à la même maison. Mais c'est choquant, cela signifie être mis dans des classes être jugé suivant notre caractère. S'alarma Mrs Riddle.

- C'est cela mais uniquement pour les Serpentard, les autres maisons elles n'ont pas de problèmes, elles se mélangent même dès l'entrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs je me demande a quoi est du cette différence et même cette guerre entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons, elle était déjà en vigueur lorsque nous y étions étudiants mais personne n'en connait l'origine exacte. Rajouta Mr Nott.

Du cotés des plus jeunes la discussion resté centré sur Drago qui rapportait tous les cadeaux qu'il avait demandé à ses parents pour noël.

- Oui Pansy je vais avoir le tout dernier balais qui vient de sortir; l'éclair de feu; mon père me l'a promis, tous comme ma mère m'a assuré que cet été nous irons tous les deux a Paris. Je suis impatient d'y aller, après tout c'est la ville de l'amour. Une ville superbe et très intéressante à visité je pourrai par la suite y amener mes conquêtes.

- Je serais ravie de t'accompagner mon petit sucre d'orge.

- Pansy je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Oh non, ils vont recommencer à se disputer.

- Et oui nous n'avons pas de chance Ry, nous devons les supporter même pendant les vacances.

- Bah arrêter de râler les gars c'est bientôt fini, d'ici peu nous nous rendrons tous chez toi Ry et on va passer un super noël pas vrai Théo?

- Oui Un noël en famille et entre amis, cette année je vais pouvoir voir vos têtes en direct et ainsi être sur que mes cadeaux vous plaisent vraiment.

- En plus nos parents vont pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance car jusqu'à maintenant ils se sont juste croisés .

Il était déjà très tard c'est pourquoi Mrs Riddle fit par de son envie de rentrer chez elle afin de finir les préparatifs de la soirée, elle proposa d'emmener les enfants, ils auraient de quoi s'occuper une fois chez elle. Mrs et Mr Nott et Zambini acceptèrent que leurs enfants l'accompagnent et lui dirent à plus tard, ils allaient encore rester un peu puis iraient se changer pour la soirée, il leur fallait également préparer les affaires des enfants qui restaient dormir chez leur hôte. Ainsi Mrs Riddle dit au revoir à toutes les personnes présentes s'excusant en expliquant ses préparatifs à terminer pour la soirée, elle alla prévenir les enfants qu'ils l'accompagnaient et une fois tous le monde ayant remercier la famille Malfoy, ils s'en allèrent.

Ry présenta a tout le monde les chambres qui seront les leurs pour la nuit à venir et tout les enfants purent jouer ensemble mais sagement car Isabella avait besoin de préparer la maison et ils ne devaient pas risquer de donner plus de travail à leur hôte. Ils jouèrent donc tous dans la bibliothèque, ils firent une parti de cache cache pour que même les plus jeunes puissent participer.

Tout fut prêt tel que Isabella le souhaitait. C'est juste au moment ou elle terminait que ses invités arrivèrent . Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller les accueillir et de les installer dans le petit salon, puis alla chercher les plus jeunes qui jouer encore.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur le repas préparé par leur hôte fut succulent, le menu été raffiné tout en étant assez simple pour que les plus jeunes puissent l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Après le repas tous retournèrent au petit salon ou le sapin et les décorations égayer la pièce et attiraient les plus jeunes. Les cadeaux avaient déjà été déposé sous le sapin qui brillait de mille feu dans la nuit déjà bien avancé. Mais Isabella avait bien interdit au enfants de les approcher avant demain matin, un sort avait été placé afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'y toucheraient pas avant l'heure.

Vers 23h les enfants furent envoyés au lits, tandis que les adultes restaient pour discuter.

Le lendemain matin vers 8h tous les enfants étaient déjà levé, ils se précipitèrent vers les cadeaux qui les attendaient sagement depuis la veille. Isabella déjà levé et occupé a préparer le petit déjeuner, les entendant arrivé se rendit auprès des cadeaux afin d'éviter une bousculade qui risquerai d'abimé les cadeaux qui n'était pas forcement a eux. Les lève tôt la voyant s'arrêtèrent avant de toucher les cadeaux, demandant l'autorisation de pouvoir les déballer. Isabella commença par les faire assoir puis fit la distribution leur laissant le temps entre deux pour apprécier le jouet dévoilé et de montrer aux autres leurs nouvelles acquisitions. C'est dans cette ambiance que les adultes descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner qui les attendait sur la table sous un sort afin de les conserver au chaud. Ils purent ainsi assister à la joie des jeunes qui découvraient des merveilles auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas.

- Allez à table maintenant vous pourrez allez jouer avec vos cadeaux une fois que vous aurez prit un bon petit déjeuner.

- Ainsi tout le monde se retrouva attablé, à discuter des cadeaux déballés par les jeunes et de cadeaux les attendant pour les adultes.

Le déballage des plus âgées se fit dans le calme, mais la joie et la surprise, pendant que les autres profitaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'avoir. La famille Nott expliqua que ce noël fut un des meilleur qu'ils passèrent et annoncèrent que l'année prochaine ils le passeraient tous chez eux. Ce a quoi les Blaize annoncèrent qu'ils les inviteraient l'année d'après chez eux, ainsi ils continueraient de passer noël tel qu'ils l'appréciaient tous.

Il fallut cependant que tout le monde rentre chez soi une fois les fêtes terminés et les étudiants retournèrent à l'école. Les vacances leur avaient permis d'oublier la menace que représentait Sirius Black que le ministère de la Magie n'avait toujours pas réussi à rattraper. Cependant ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter, donc ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Ils continuèrent donc leur années sans trop chercher à s'intéresser comme Drago aux réaction de Potter concernant l'évasion de Black, ils avaient déjà assez de travail avec leur études et leur petit concours personnel. Ils préférèrent donc se concentrer sur leur études. Leurs journées étaient chargées entre les heures de cours les devoirs à rendre et donc à rédiger et également leurs recherches personnelles sur de nouveaux sujets qu'ils n'étudieront que les années suivantes.

Ils firent malgré tout une pause pour allez voir le match tant attendu entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Malheureusement les gryffondors sortirent grands vainqueurs du tournoi de Quidditch, ils retournèrent donc à leurs études en se moquant entre eux de Malfoy qui n'avait pas réussi a vaincre Potter malgré ce qu'il annonçait depuis le début de l'année, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas le soit disant balais que sont père devait lui offrir mais que Potter lui possèdait, le nouveau balais à la mode, l'éclair de feu qui battait tous les records et avait soit disant été choisi par les Canon de Chuddley.

Malheureusement la nuit qui suivi la grande victoire des griffondors au quidditch Black pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez Il attaqua apparemment par erreur le meilleur ami de sa véritable cible soit Ronald Weasley. Celui -ci se retrouva sous les honneurs après cet évènement. Tout le monde voulez connaître les détails complet de l'histoire, ce à quoi Ron été ravie de répondre et d'expliquer avec pratiquement à chaque fois une histoire différentes et de plus en plus drôle et burlesque, ou il été le grand héros défendant ses camarades.

Heureusement cette aventure fini par être oublier par un grand nombre des étudiants ce qui mit fin a la popularité soudaine du meilleur ami de Potter.

Drago restera rancunier concernant sa défaite au quidditch, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoivent des nouvelles du procès de son père contre l'horrible bestiole qui l'avait blessé en début d'année. Son père l'informer de son succès dans ce procès qu'il venait de gagner face a ce « gros balourd d'Hagrid » (dixit Drago Malfoy). Cette nouvelle permis à Drago de recommencer à se moquer de Potter.

Ainsi de nouvelle disputes furent initier par Malfoy entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Cependant ce résultat n'était pas définitif, car il rester l'appel de ce jugement qui permettrai encore à Harry Potter et ses amis de sauver l'hypogriphe menacé.

Cet appel devait avoir lieu a Poudlard, c'est pourquoi on vit arriver le Ministre de la magie accompagné d'un bourreau ce qui été étrange pour un appel. Nos trois amis les voyant arriver et rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, comprirent que la décision avait déjà été prise et qu'il ne rester aucun espoir pour la pauvre bête. Ils ne cherchèrent cependant pas à agir car cela ne les concernaient pas et que après tout le professeur Dumbledore saurait résoudre le problème.

Ils travaillèrent pendant toute la soirée à la bibliothèque puis finir leur lectures dans leur salle commune, les derniers examens de l'année ayant eu lieu dans la journée, ils purent se consacrer à leur études personnelles. Ils cherchaient depuis peu un moyen de devenir des animagus, heureusement pour eux ils avaient l'aide de Mrs Riddle car cette transformation été très dangereuse. Ils se couchèrent donc très tard avec en tête leur projet pour les vacances d'été qui arrivaient a grands pas.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner il furent surpris lorsque le professeur Rogue demanda des nouvelle du Loup-garou ainsi dans la grande salle. Même s'ils avaient compris pendant les cours de défense contre les force du mal que le professeur Lupin été un loup-garou personne n'avait rien dit. Et là les étudiants allaient prévenir leurs parents ce qui entrainerait le renvoi du professeur Lupin qui restait le meilleur qu'ils aient eu dans cette matière.

C'est dans les journaux du jour même qu'il comprirent la raison de cette révélation. Les nouvelles annonçait l'arrestation durant la nuit de Sirius Black, qui aurait apparemment infiltré Poudlard et qui aurait essayé d'ensorceler Potter et ses amis pour qu'il l'innocente. Malheureusement pour lui le professeur Rogue réussi à secourir Potter contre sa volonté. Il était également expliquer que Lupin était un ancien ami d'enfance de Black. Beaucoup d'information semblait décousu et ne pas correspondre ce qui n'aider pas a comprendre les circonstances exactes de l'évasion de Black après son arrestation hier soir par le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci jetait des regards encore plus meurtrier sur Potter. Sans doute le croyait-il responsable de l'évasion du prisonnier.

Ainsi un mystère de plus entourant Poudlard et Harry Potter. Peut être un jour auront-ils des explications.

En attendant ils été grand temps pour eux de rentrés chez eux et de retrouver leur familles. Ils prévoyaient déjà de passer une partie de ces vacances ensemble, leur famille s'étant rapprocher, ils aurait ainsi la possibilité de ne pas se perdre de vue pendant les deux prochains mois a venir. Et ainsi pourrait commencer avec l'aide de Mrs Ridlle de travailler sur leur forme animagus, ils espéraient le devenir avant la rentrée prochaine. Mais pour le moment ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans le Poudlard express et Malfoy vint leur parler de la fuite de la sale bestiole qui l'avait blessé, ainsi il n'avait put obtenir la justice qu'il réclamait. Une fois qu'il les laissa seuls ils purent se moquer du fils à papa qui pleurnicher toujours dans les jupes de sa mère pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Ils riaient inconscient de ce qui se préparer au dehors. Car si Black s'était évadé cette nuit là il ne fut pas le seul.

NDA: Et voilà un tout nouveau tout chaud petit chapitre, enfin petit pas si petit que ça. Je suis désolé pour toute les personnes qui ont attendu aussi longtemps après la suite que je poste enfin après plus de 6 mois d'inactivité. J''espère qu'il sera malgré tout tel que vous l'espériez et toujours aussi captivant. Merci de continuer à me lire et à très bientôt pour la suite. Une petite rewiew ça aide à écrire plus vite ^^.


	5. Harry Potter et la coupe de feu

NDA: Voici enfin la suite j'ai tenu mon délais, je suis ravie, cela n'a pas était facile mais voilà, je vous laisse lire, et m'excuse vraiment pour toutes les fautes car même si je me relie je ne les voit pas toujours.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5: Harry Potter et la coupe de feu

Après seulement une semaine passé dans leur famille respectives nos trois amis se retrouvèrent chez les Nott qui avez proposer de les garder pendant le mois de juillet en attendant la coupe du monde de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu en Angleterre cette année. Ainsi ils se retrouveraient tous au stade pour assister à la final de la coupe du monde. En attendant de pouvoir travailler sur leur forme animagus Ry , Blaise et Théo se dépêchèrent de terminer leurs devoirs de vacances ainsi après la coupe lorsqu'ils se retrouveront tous trois chez Mrs Riddle qui avait insisté pour les avoir à la maison ils pourront avancer sur ce sujet. Ils purent ainsi profiter de la bibliothèque des Nott qui ne comportait pas les mêmes ouvrages que celle des Riddle qui était bien plus fourni mais dans des domaines très différents alors que chez les Nott beaucoup de livres traitaient de magie noire ce qui les intéressait également afin de pouvoir reconnaître les sorts lancer par certains septièmes années de serpentard et dont Drago se vantait de maitriser.

Il avait tout juste terminés tout les interminables centimètres de parchemins que tous les professeurs avaient décidés de leur donner cette année que déjà la coupe du monde se profilé. Le lendemain ils partaient pour le stade. Il n'eurent donc qu'une seule nuit pour se reposer avant l'évènement tant attendu par la communauté sorcière. Cependant une fois sur place ils rencontrèrent beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard comme eux et les saluèrent. L'ambiance dans le champ ou des tentes avaient été disposés été à la joie, de pouvoir se retrouver et se réunir ainsi que de pouvoir voir le match ayant lieux dans la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la zones réservé par les Nott , ils virent les Zambini qui étaient déjà installé sur la parcelle à gauche et à droite la tente de Mrs Riddle dont un fumer de gâteaux se dégager attirant les plus jeunes. Mrs riddle venait de sortir le goûter sachant que les plus jeunes serait affamer par le voyage long et fatiguant, il n'était jamais aisé de supporter le transport par portoloin car on est tellement secouer. Les enfants dés qu'ils eurent l'autorisation de leurs parents se jetèrent sur Mrs Riddle afin de la remercier d'avoir ainsi pensé à eux et firent honneur à la collation qu'elle leurs avaient préparé.

Ils leurs rester cependant toute la journée pour visiter les lieux aller saluer les autres élèves de Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient et qui venaient d'arriver avant que le match ne commence.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas du soir ils se préparèrent à monter dans les gradins car dans peu de temps ceux-ci seraient ouvert aux spectateurs. Ainsi ils furent parmi les premiers à monter pour s'installer à leurs étaient juste en dessous de la tribune officielle celle où se trouver le commentateur et les représentants de l'Irlande et de la Bulgarie, les deux pays finalistes.

Ainsi une fois que les tribunes furent pleines on entendit Ludo Verpey qui avait été désigné pour être le commentateur s'exprimer.

- Mesdames et messieurs , permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue! Bienvenue a cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch!

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarmes.

- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter ... les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare!

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations.

On put alors voir sortir des Vélanes ces créatures magiques si belles et envoutantes. Et lorsque la musique se fit entendre la plupart des personnes présentes furent envouté, la danse exécuté par les vélanes mis en transe beaucoup d'hommes qui sous le charme cherchèrent à impressionner ces beautés.

Lorsque la musique cessa des cris de fureurs s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les vélanes.

- Et maintenant, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey , veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipes nationale d'Irlande!

Un instant plus tard, quelques chose qui ressemblait à une grande comètes vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit le tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses. Des "Aaaaaaah" et des "Ooooooooooooooh" retentirent dans la foule comme à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se réunirent et se fondirent à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber... en effet les farfadets lançaient des pièces d'or.

- Des farfadets! s'exclama Mr Nott, au milieu des applaudissement déchainés des spectateurs dont beaucoup s'affairaient autour de leur sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombées à leurs pieds.

Finalement le trèfle se dispersa et le commentateur pu présenté les joueurs qui arrivées des qu'ils étaient appelé. Puis le match débuta,tout allait très vite et ils avaient bien du mal a suivre le souafle tant celui-ci changer vite de mains. Très vite les irlandais marquèrent les premiers points, on vit alors les farfadets reconstituer le trèfle scintillant dans le ciel sous le regard jaloux des vélanes.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers retinrent le souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs, Krum et Lynch, foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoirs sauté d'un avion sans fonçaient droit vers le sol, à la dernière seconde, Viktor Krum redressa son balais et remonta en chandelle. Lynch, en revanche heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade.

Le commentateur anonça un temps mort afin que des médecins puissent venir secourir le joueur blessé. Heureusement il ne fallu guère de temps pour le remettre sur pied et qu'il puisse remonter sur son balais pour reprendre le match. Son retour sembla donner un regain d'ardeur à l'Irlande. Par la suite de nombreuses fautes firent leur apparition au cour du match ainsi l'arbitre du gérer les joueurs qui commençaient à s'énerver et les mascottes qui commençaient à échapper à tout contrôle. Au bout d'un moment on vit Lynch descendre en piqué et cette fois ci ce n'était pas une feinte l'attrapeur irlandais venait de voir le vif d'or et derrière Krum le suivait de prés et encore une fois Lynch s'écrasa au sol sans avoir put atteindre le vif cependant Krum lui réussi à remonté à temps il avait le vif d'or dans la main.

Malgré que l'attrapeur Bulgare ai réussi à attraper le vif d'or les irlandais avaient marqués beaucoup de point ce qui fit que l'Irlande gagna la coupe de quidditch.

C'est donc sous les pluies d'applaudissements que les tribunes se vidèrent les gens retournant à leurs tentes et se préparant à finir la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Cependant il fallut bien se coucher même s'il était déjà 2h du matin lorsque les Zambini, Nott et Mrs Riddle dirent aux enfants d'aller dormir car le lendemain ils devaient rentrer chez eux sauf pour Blaise et Théo qui iraient chez les Riddle.

Vers les 4h du matin les plus jeunes furent réveillés par du bruit venant du dehor, ils allèrent voir les parents qui étaient à l'entrée de leur tente, ceux -ci leur expliquèrent qu'il y avait un problème, et que ils devaient tous aller dans la forêt environnante se cacher avec les Nott et Zambini qui veilleraient sur eux. Mrs Riddle elle resta en arrière dans le but d'aider les aurors à rétablir l'ordre et l'équilibre .

Soudain alors que les mangemorts s'attaquer au moldus gérant le stade la marque des ténèbres apparu au dessus de la foret. Mrs Riddle transplana directement sur la zone ou le sort avait été lancé et là vit Potter et ses amis qui se fessaient attaquer par les aurors. Étant rassuré que Ry n'était pas là, elle repartie vers lui et ses amis l'accompagnant.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assuré que tout allait bien ils repartirent chez eux, Mrs Riddle emmena comme prévu son fils et ses deux amis.

Après quelques jours la crainte lié au remue-ménage de la nuit suivant la coupe du monde retomba un peu dans la maisonnée. C'est pour cette raison que Isabella proposa aux adolescents de commencer à travailler sur leur forme animagus. Cette idée leur redonna le sourire. Isabella les amena dans une salle spéciale et les installa confortablement assis en tailleur et leur expliqua comment ils devaient procéder pour se concentrer sur leur magie car elle seule pouvait leur indiquer quel serait leur forme animagus. Ils leur fallut une semaine passé à se concentrer sur leur magie pour enfin voir apparaître leur magie elle même , la lumière qu'elle provoquer en leur être. Ils prirent le temps de la regarder entièrement de s'émerveiller et soudain un animal lumineux apparut devant eux, chacun une forme précise et une couleur différente. Pour Blaize un panda rouge apparu il scintillait dans une couleur violette, pour Théo ce fut un fennec vert et pour Ry un panthère qui était d'un bleu d'opale.

Une fois qu'ils eurent assimilé leur animal totem, ils purent commencer à travailler pour prendre leur apparence, ils leur faillaient avant tout bien visualiser cette animal une fois tout les détails bien inscrit dans leur mémoires ils purent débuter la transformation. Ils mirent une semaine entière avant de pouvoir enfin prendre leur forme animagus.

Après ces vacances très mouvementé ils se préparèrent à faire leur rentrée ils durent donc aller au chemin de traverse afin de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée et Mrs Riddle leur fit également acheter une tenue de soirée en leur disant que s'ils ne savaient pas maintenant pourquoi ils le sauraient bien assez tôt .

Ils firent donc leur quatrième rentrée à Poudlard, la cérémonie du Choixpeau magique se déroula comme d'habitude avant le grand banquet de début d'année. Cependant l'arrivé de l'auror Maugrey en plein milieu du discours du professeur Dumbledore fit forte impression, après tout il s'agissait d'un auror confirmer, et le Professeur Dumbledore annonça la tenue au sein de Poudlard d'un évènement inattendu le tournois des trois sorciers c'est pour cette raison que l'école aller recevoir des élèves de deux autres écoles durant l'année scolaire.

Le lendemain tandis que tout les élèves de Poudlard attendaient dehors l'arrivée des représentant de Beauxbaton et Durmstrang, ils purent assisté a des évènement extraordinaire. En effet, les élèves de Beauxbaton arrivèrent dans un attelage volant et les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent sur un navire apparaissant soudain sous l'eau du lac.

Un grand banquet eu lieu avec des plats très varier et surtout des spécialité des trois pays. A la fin de ce repas le Professeur Dumbledore annonça les règles qui régiraient les tournois et l'inscription à celui-ci. Ainsi Bartemeus Croupton (excuser l'orthographe de ce nom je ne me souvient plus comment cela s'écrit) le représentant du ministère de la magie expliqua que seul les élèves ayant plus de 17 ans pourraient s'inscrire pour cela ils devraient inscrire leur nom sur un morceau de parchemin et le jeter dans la coupe de feu. Le directeur de Poudlard apposa lui même le cercle de magie empêchant les élèves trop jeunes de déposer leurs noms dans la coupe.

- Oua vous vous imaginez participer à ce tournois ce serait vraiment génial!

- Bof! Tu imagines ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter, Dumbledore à dit qu'il y aurait trois épreuves et qu'il fallait être très courageux. Personnellement ce qui m'amuse le plus c'est de voir les participants accomplir ces tâches je suis sûr que ce sera passionnant.

- Ah effectivement je n'y avait pas penser , et je crois que même avec l'idée de la récompense en gallion je ne pourrais pas y participer, le danger ce n'est pas pour moi , en plus nous sommes trop jeune, nous n'avons pas la connaissance des sort que les septièmes année eux connaissent alors je comprend pourquoi il ont mit une limite d'âge.

- oui ils ne sont pas fous, ils ne faudrait pas qu'un élèves se fassent tuer non plus.

Puis vint le moment que toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard attendaient avec impatience: Les résultats, qui seraient les champions des trois écoles.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Ainsi ce soir la tout les élèves des trois écoles étaient réunis dans la grande salle, le banquet venait juste de se terminer. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de ramener la coupe de feu afin d'attendre les résultats. Soudain Les flammes de la coupe devinrent rouge, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblé retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations retentissait dans la salle. C'est alors que celui appelé se leva de la table des Serpentard pour se diriger vers le directeur de Poudlard, puis longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

Il fut félicité pas son directeur, lors de son passage.

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour!

Lorsque fleur eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cédric Diggory!

Il y eu alors des exclamations assourdissantes depuis la table des Poufsouffle.

Mais alors que Dumbledore se lançait dans un discours afin d'amener tous le monde à encourager leur champion la coupe se remit à rougeoyer et un quatrième parchemin en sorti, il l'attrapa, et lu le nom inscrit. Pendant ce temps un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua à fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix:

- Harry Potter.

Là la surprise apparu sur tout les visages, et même celui de Potter qui fut pousser par Granger à se lever. Et dès que Potter eu passer la porte tous la salle fut renvoyer vers leur dortoir respectif.

Le dortoir des quatrièmes années de Serpentard

- Vous vous rendez compte comment Potter a-t-il put passer la barrière du Directeur, c'est incroyable il fait tout pour que l'on ne s'intéresse qu'à lui. Je vais le discrédité et faire monter Diggory tout le monde supportera le vrai champion de Poudlard et pas ce m'as tu vu.

- Voyons Drago je crois que le fait de déjà participer à ce tournoi va être assez éreintant pour lui laisse le un peu tranquille.

- Le laisser tranquille alors qu'il fait tout pour avoir plus de popularité d'année en année, tu rêve Ry, ce gars la je vais me le farcir et plus personne ne le croira et n'aura confiance après tout c'est un tricheur. Et sur ces mots énervé Drago Malfoy parti du dortoir en claquant la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Et bien il est énervé notre Dragounet. Nos trois comparses rire de cette blague.

- Mais sinon je me demande comment Potter a pu en arriver là.

- Rien ne prouve que c'est effectivement lui qui ai mit son nom dans la coupe. Si cela se trouve quelqu'un aura voulu lui faire une farce mais pour que l'on obtienne un quatrième champion je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Si vous voulez mon avis il y a scrout sous roc.

- Je suis d'accord Ry, ce n'est pas normal, mais maintenant je ne pense pas que il puisse ne pas y participer, après tout il a était choisis.

-Bon allez il est tard et les cours recommence demain matin donc nous avons besoin de sommeil pour être en forme et pouvoir continuer à rester les meilleurs.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Le lendemain matin il virent clairement que l'annonce du quatrième champion avait provoquer beaucoup d'autre problème que la colère de Malfoy. En effet Ronald Wesley le meilleur ami de Harry Potter était installé à l'autre bout de la table semblant ne plus vouloir avoir à faire avec son ex meilleur ami. Cependant Hermione Granger semblait elle partagé entre ses deux amis et ne supportait pas leur dispute.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, Potter et weasmoche se sont disputé et ne se parle plus, voilà de quoi me ravir, il ne me reste plus qu'à le rabaisser et il finira au fond du trou pour le mettre a terre.

- Et si tu le laisser tranquille après tout il viens d'être embarquer de force dans une aventure très périlleuse.

- il n'y a pas était embarqué de force, il a tous fait pour en être, c'est Potter sont seul plaisir et de me voler tout , et bien cette fois je vais l'empêcher d'être idolâtré alors que ce n'est qu'un idiot profiteur.

Et ainsi débuta l'année, la soudaine distance entre Potter et Weasley avait permis a Malfoy de lui faire encore plus de mal. Les badges créer par Malfoy était sur tout les élèves ou presque et Potter s'isolait encore plus du reste des élèves.

Puis la première tache arriva et tout le monde avait était réuni dans un grand stade créer autour de la zone ou celle-ci allez avoir lieu.

- Et voici que Cédric Diggory se lance dans l'arène.

- Vous croyait qu'il va s'y prendre comment, ohhhhhhh

- Et bien il fallait y penser , en même temps lui il est en septième année.

Au bout de quelques minutes Diggory réussi à attraper l'œuf d'or.

Et ce fut donc au tour de Fleur Delacour d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle aussi démontra qu'elle n'était en rien une jeune fille douce et fragile , bien au contraire. Et de ce fait elle attrapa l'œuf également.

Puis vint le tour de Viktor Krum, qui lui aussi réussi à accomplir sa tache. Et enfin fut annoncer l'arriver de Potter.

- Il entre ça y est. A votre avis il vas faire comment.

- Aucune idée

- Pourquoi ne lance-t-il pas de sort.

- Je n'en sais rien regarde il essaye d'échapper au dragon.

- Vous entendez. c'est quoi ce sifflement.

- Là un balais, mais c'est l'éclair de feu de Potter.

- Alors il a effectivement lancé un sort et ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, il est quand même très douer sur un balais.

- regarder ça il arrive a faire réagir le dragon et même à le faire lâcher sont œuf.

- Et bien apparemment c'était exactement sont but vu qu'il fond sur l'œuf et voilà qu'il l'attrape.

Le stade acclama la performance du plus jeune des champions.

Après cette magnifique réussite de Potter on put voir dans la grande salle que lui et Ron s'était réconcilié. Ainsi Malfoy avait perdu sur tout les points, Potter avait survécu, il était de nouveau proche de son meilleur ami, et le bal de noël approchait.

A l'occasion de celui ci tout les élèves de Poudlard ayant plus de 14 ans pouvaient s'y rendre et pour les autres s'ils étaient des partenaires d'autres plus âgés. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard il y avaient beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

- c'est donc pour cette occasion particulière que ma mère nous a fait acheté des tenues de soirée.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle on n'avait pas besoin de le savoir avant l'annonce du bal.

- Sinon vous y allez avec qui, vous les avez déjà invité?

- Moi j'y vais avec Sally-anne Perks de Serdaigle et toi Théo?

- Mandy Brocklehurst a accepter de m'y accompagner et toi Ry?

- Amanda Moon sera ma cavalière apparemment nous avons tous les trois choisis des serdaigles!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le bal de noël fut mémorable tout d'abord les quatre champions inaugurèrent le bal et dansèrent la première danse puis les professeurs les rejoignirent et enfin les élèves commencèrent également à danser. Les Bizarres sister étaient les musiciens et l'ambiance était à la fête, qui dura une grande partie de la nuit certain se couchèrent tôt comme Potter qui après la première danse resta longtemps assis, mais d'autre se couchèrent très tard comme Blaize, Théo et Ry qui eux dansèrent presque toute la nuit avec leurs cavalières.

Le lendemain matin tous trois étaient ravie d'avoir passer une excellente soirée.

- Et bien je ne pensais pas pouvoir danser autant, mais ma cavalière était un véritable enchantement et pouvoir danser sans se faire marcher sur les pied c'est vraiment un plaisir.

- Nous avons vraiment bien choisis et elles étaient parfaite et très jolie, beaucoup des jeunes filles hier soir semblaient tristes de ne pas pouvoir danser ou même s'amuser comme nous.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Puis vint la seconde tâche, tous les élèves venaient de se réunir autour du lac, et on s'attendait à un spectacle extraordinaire encore une fois. Malheureusement cela devait se dérouler sous les eaux profondes du lac là ou personne ne pouvait rien voir ils fallut donc attendre sans avoir une chance de savoir comment se dérouler la tâche pour les quatre champions descendus.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont qu'une heure pour le faire sinon nous nous serions ennuyé toute l'après midi.

- Oh regarder il y a déjà quelqu'un qui remonte.

- c'est fleur Delacour, elle semble sous le choc.

- Apparemment elle est désigné perdante, la pauvre. Espérons que les autres s'en sortiront mieux.

Au bout d'un long moment d'attente, on vit une autre personne remonter c'était Cédric Diggory accompagné de cho Chang celle qui avait été sa cavalière au bal de noël. Quelque minutes après leur arrivé ce fut au tour de Viktor Krum de sortir de l'eau accompagné d'Hermione Granger,elle aussi avait été sa cavalière au bal de noël. Puis la fin de l'heure réparti pour accomplir la tâche s'acheva et tout le monde s'inquiéta car Potter n'était toujours pas remonté. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes pour voir Ronald Weasley, et une jeune fille ressemblant a Fleur Delacour sortir de l'eau, mais aucune trace de Potter. Finalement après que les deux sauvé furent totalement sortit de l'eau on vit Potter en sortir également.

Après de nombreuses discussions entre Dumbledore et les sirènes puis avec les autres membre du jury, Il déclarèrent que Diggory, et Potter était premier ex æquo, puis Krum en deuxième et Delacour pour la dernière position.

L'année continua son cour, les élèves devaient continuer d'apprendre afin de pouvoir passer l'année suivante au niveau supérieur. Lorsque la dernière journée des examen arriva, on annonça l'arrivée des familles des champions, et donc ils pouvaient en profiter pour se détendre avant la dernière tâche.

Puis le grand moment arriva, toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard avaient été réuni dans les gradins autour du labyrinthe qu'été devenu le terrain de Quidditch. On vit alors arriver les quatre champions, ils allaient partir par ordre de leur position ainsi, Potter et Diggory entrèrent en premier dans le labyrinthe, puis ce fut le tour de Krum et encore quelques minutes après ce fut au tour de Delacour.

- Encore une fois on ne verra rien à part les gens qui sortent ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Oui mais tu imagine ce qu'il doit y avoir dans ce labyrinthe, des monstres inconnues, des sort, des enchantements, tout pour que tu te perdes et que tu n'arrive pas a trouver la sortie ou du moins la coupe des trois sorciers qui a été installé au centre du labyrinthe.

- Regarder là, il y as des étoiles rouges, cela signifie que quelqu'un vient d'avoir des ennuis et va sortir.

- A votre avis qui est-ce?

- Espérons que ce soit pas un des champions de Poudlard, il faut que l'on gagne!

- Regardez c'est Fleur Delacour, oh dans quel état est sa tenue on dirait qu'elle s'est faite attaquer par les arbres.

Au bout d'un demi heure à attendre encore que quelque chose se passe on vit à nouveau des étoiles rouges apparaitre au dessus du labyrinthe. Viktor Krum venait de se faire sortir.

Le temps paressait long aux personnes qui devait regarder sans pouvoir rien voir de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Finalement à un moment tout les professeurs se réunir sur la zone centrale devant les gradins, quelqu'un venait d'attraper la coupe mais personne ne semblait ressortir du labyrinthe en effet, les deux derniers champions venaient de disparaitre.

Il fallut patienter une heure environ avant de voir soudain les deux champions réapparaitre devant les gradins, le cri de la championne de Beauxbaton concernant la mort de Diggory emmena la panique dans les gradins. On vit le directeur se précipité auprès du mort dans le but de voir si rien ne pouvait être fait. Et lorsqu'il annonça au père que plus rien n'était possible, il chercha des yeux quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou il partit en direction du château accompagné des professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonnagal que tous le monde comprit que Potter avait disparu.

Après leur départ le reste des professeurs prirent le relais et renvoyèrent tous les élèves dans leur dortoir sans leur donner d'explication.

Ce n'est que le lendemain lors du banquet qui serait le dernier de l'année que le professeur Dumbledore annonça à tous le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, beaucoup semblaient septique face à cette annonce. Mais malheureusement déjà ils était temps de dire au revoir au élèves des autres écoles et de rentrer chez soi.

Les vacances débutaient donc sur une note bien moins joyeuse que les années précédentes, mais qu'à cela ne tienne nos trois amis Serpentard ne se laisserait pas découragé par le retour du plus grand sorcier noir.

NDA : Voila la suite pour bientôt j'espère je ne vais pas m'avancer car je me connait je tiens jamais les délais. Alors merci de continuer a me lire, et même si je ne poste pas souvent sachez que j'ai déjà une autre fanfic presque prête pour vous j'ai deja écrit 14 chapitre des qu'elle est fini je vous la poste avec l'assurance d'avoir la suite chaque semaine c'est promis. Bon voilà relue trois fois j'espère avoir enlevée le maximum de fautes même si je sais pertinemment que ils y en aura encore vraiment désolé pour ça.


End file.
